Croatiaball
Croatian (Hrvatski)|friends = Germanyball Israelcube Hungaryball Moroccoball Polandball Albaniaball USAball Vojvodinaball Austriaball Sloveniaball (frenemies) Czechiaball Ukraineball Bulgariaball Vaticanball Kosovoball Russiaball Macedoniaball Montenegroball Serbiaball(sometimes) Irelandball Cyprusball Jamaicaball Bosniaball (sometimes) Japanball |enemies = Yugoslaviaball Frenemy Evil Kebab Cigani SRPSKI TERORISTI!!! Serbiaball (sometimes) Thief Turkeyball Franceball (sometimes) |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|caption = JA HOĆU JOŠ VINA!!|reality = ���� Republic of Croatia ����|capital = Zagrebball|affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball|likes = Football (and of havings of best midfielders in the world!), Red & White Checker pattern, Adriatic Sea, Germanyball, Chuck Norris,The song Bojna Cavoglave and being better than Serbiaball|hates =Chetnicksball,being called Kurwatia |founded = 06/25/1991|predecessor = SR Croatiaball |intospace = Yes.|notes =RAKIJA!!!! |religion = Roman Catholic Atheism |status = Alive|bork =Kulen kulen, rakija, rakija |food = Slavonia Slavonian kulen, Sarma, Fritule, Pršut|personality = Friendly, nationalistic, patriotic Ustaša|military = Very modern and stronk military. Stirs up quite the Storm.|type = Slavic|successor = }} Croatiaball is a countryball in Europe at the crossroads of Central Europe, Southeast Europe, and the Mediterranean. He is in EUball, NATOball and tries to remove kebab but he has problems with Serbia so he usually leaves them alone. Croatia is ranked most beautiful European country in the world. The beautiful coastline on the Adriatic is a heaven for tourists, who give lots of money. Little do they know, Croatiaball feeds on souls of unsuspecting tourists. Croatiaball can now into female leadership and Handball. History Early Croats exist since the 7th century. In the begin of the 8th century he was Duchy of Croatiaball, whom Republic of Veniceball titled "The Worst Duke of the Slavs" for his rampant piracy, warlike behavior, and for forcing the Venetians to pay him tribute. He is remembered fondly in Croatia as one of the most famous warlords. In 925 he became a stronk Kingdom. Middle Ages Croatiaball later used to be a stronk kingdom, but later joined with Hungaryball in a personal union, but after some weeks he wanted to leave because Kingdom of Hungaryball and Kingdom of Austriaball created a union and Kingdom of Croatiaball (Habsburg) had no rights in Austria-Hungaryball. 1913 he wanted to create Austria-Hungary-Croatiaball with Austria-Hungaryball, but never did because World War I started one year later. Contemporary Period Croatiaball was part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941. Croatia became the Independent State of Croatiaball and a Nazi Germanyball puppet. Croatiaball removed some rakija (24,000 to 70,000 Serbs) in Jasenovac. Serbiaball was very angry because of it. After the war Croatiaball was once again part of Yugoslaviaball but this time it was a socialist multi-ethnic state, with great Croat president Marshall Josip Broz Tito. Croatiaball wanted to join EUball in 1995 after homeland war, but the other EUball members said no. In 1999 Germanyball asked him to join EUball and NATOball, but Croatiaball was still angry because they no wanted him in 1995, so he said no. Finally in 2013, Croatiaball joined EUball, so the economy can into fixings in 2013, and was welcomed by Germanyball. Luckily, he doesn't beg him like Greeceball, asking him for some Euros. Croatia joined NATOball during 2009 with Albaniaball. Homeland War The Homeland War started in 1991 when Croatiaball wanted to leave Yugoslaviaball, along with Sloveniaball because great Marshall Josip Broz Tito was dead and SR Serbiaball wanted to create a Greater Serbiaball but SR Serbiaball didn't like that they declared independence so he attacked. The Homeland War ended in 1995 with Operation Storm, when Serbian Krajinaball and Serbs in Eastern Slavoniaball, Baranjaball and Western Syrmiaball got Storm''ed away, and Croatiaball's victory for independence. '1991-1994' After the breakup of Yugoslaviaball, Croatiaball found it self in a very hard position because Serbiaball controlled more than 90% equipment of the former Yugoslaviaball's army and was denied of help from others because of sanctions. The first to recognize his independence were Sloveniaball, Germanyball and Vaticanball. Croatiaball tried with all his might and thought to defend his clay and he successfully did but Serbiaball was more modern and stronger in numbers than him. '''1995' Croatiaball regained its strength and it attacked Serbiaball and in 2 days regained back half of their territory and conquered half of Bosnia-Herzegovinaball Operation Storm. Brief moments in Croatian history * 7 century Croatian's make first country ** Croatia become kingdom ** Croatian golden age start * Croatia win Croatian-Bulgarian war ** 1991 Croatia declare independence ** 1995 Croatia win homeland war ** 2009 Croatia join NATO ** 2013 Croatia join EU Family Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - broather Serbiaball - broather Montenegroball - broather Sloveniaball - half broather Macedoniaball - half broather Bulgariaball - half broather Relations Croatiaball hates kebabs, nationalistic Serbiaball and Chetnicksball and wants them all gone. Croatiaball is very strict and Catholic, but still removes kebab sometimes. Friends * Vaticanball- I await your orders, Holy Father. * Albaniaball-Good friend and Illyrian bro! One of the kebabs I like. Are planning into making Illyria again. * Austriaball-Best near-neighbors, we also have close friendship because of our history together. * Germanyball- First to recognize Croatia in 1991, keep gibbing moneys to our Gastarbeiter, plox, also is of cool tourist * Polandball-We are both Slavic and Catholic, long live Sveti Ivan Pavao * Ukraineball- Our Eastern brothers! We understand what you're going through right now. Yuo want our advice? "Storm" them away (Operation Storm). * USAball-Let me into NATO in 2009 and helped me in 1995. * Israelcube - Good friend. Neutral * Hungaryball-Oppressed me for centuries, tried to steal Međimurjeball from me several times, but it was one of the first countries who recognized me and its food is delicious. * Serbiaball-WHY WONT YOU APOLIGIZE FOR THE WAR CRIMES YOU DID TO ME DURING THE YUGOSLAV WARS!!! Still don't trust you 100%, Kolinda is watching you.....but we sometimes hang out together. * Italyball-We are good friends but he can get annoying when he keeps saying I stole Istria. * Sloveniaball- Frenemies. We are both good friends but he also wants Istria.ISTRIA IS MINE!!!! * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball-Hang in there Hercegovina, we'll come for you. ' Enemies * Yugoslaviaball-NE!!! Filthy communist, I will never be your slave again NEVER FORGET 1991!!!!! * Serbian Krajinaball-Little bastard tried to break away from me.It didn't work!!!!! NEVER FORGET Vukovar massacre!!! * Chetnicksball- EVIL SRPSKI TERRORIST!!!! GENOCIDAL MANIAC! UBIT ĆU TE! * ISISball-REMOVE KEBAB TERRORIST!!! * Turkeyball - We had lots of fights long time ago. He was being very rage, but these days we are starting to be friends. '''REMOVE KEBAB! Gallery Artwork Moreska.png GTA.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png Croatia - MAP COMPETITION.png Draft1111442624.jpg My country.jpg Serious_Balkan.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png Croatian national animal.png Croatiaball.PNG Croatiaball.png Croatiaball Sokac.png Croatiaball.jpg Stronkest.png Croatia.PNG.png Ptsd.png Croatiaball2.png VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png Comics ARHdyOv.png Slav guide.png The annoying neighbor.png 3iSpm.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png Ip5cp2.png PplimyA.png How countries remove kebab.png 1347569432131.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg|Croatia and Hungary can into removings of Kebab. WW2 Croatia.jpg The Usual Culprit.png Comic_12_Full_Size.png Comic 14 Full Size.png xWrfjj9.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png Yugoslav sob story.png 4ovtIU5.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Slav problems.png SrbCroBros.png Legends.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 0przlxtncjqy.png How to Get to Europe.png No Vowels.png Croatian Poker.jpg Join What Club.png Trading Game.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Quotes *"REMOVE KEBAB ''AND CHETNIKS!" *"BOKA KOTORSKA JE ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" *"GDJE SI TI BIO 91.?" *"U BOJ,U BOJ ZA NAROD SVOJ!!" *"HERCEG-BOSNA JE NAŠA!" *"SPUSTILA SE GUSTA MAGLA IZNAD ZAGREBA!" *"BOG I HRVATI!" *"SRBE NA VRBE!" *"ZA DOM SPREMNI!" *"UBIJ, ZAKOLJI, DA SRBIN NE POSTOJI" *"JEBEM TI MATER!" *"EVO ZORE EVO DANA" *"MOJA ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" *"RUŽOOOOOOO" *"JOŠ HRVATSKA NI PROPALA" *"USTANI BANE" Links *Facebook page *Instagram Handball relations Franceball-Dirty cheater Denmarkball judges are for them Denmarkball-Same as Franceball Serbiaball-I let him to win in friendly games CAN'T INTO NIKOLA KARABATIĆ HAHA Spainball-Arogant idiot that kick me out of semifinal }} es:Croaciaball fr:Croatieballe hr:Hrvatskaball pl:Croatiaball ru:Хорватия zh:克羅埃西亞球 Category:Balkans Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Croatiaball Category:Eastern Europe Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Anti-Communism Category:OSCE Category:Wine Category:Independent Category:Former burger remover Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Christian Lovers Category:Former Nazi Category:Nationalist Category:Central Europe Category:Serbia remover Category:Southeast europe Category:Former communists Category:Elongated Category:Second World Countries Category:Rakiya remover Category:Prorupted Category:Slav Category:Anti Communist Countryballs Category:Former Yugoslavballs Category:Adriatic Sea Category:Christian Category:Sharia Remover Category:Duner Lovers Category:Serbia Hater Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:South Europe Category:Croatian speaking countryball Category:Serbo-Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic religions Category:Football Category:Basketball Category:Red Blue White Category:USA allies Category:Europoor Category:Vatican lovers Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo